


Kröten

by Ilkiran



Series: Tiergeschichten von Ilkiran [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fabel, Parabel, Tiergeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Wald, ein Teich und viele Kröten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kröten

In einem lichten Wald, umgeben von allerlei alten, mächtigen Bäumen, befindet sich ein Teich. Kein großes, tiefes Gewässer, in dem der Karpfen steht, nein, es ist eher ein Tümpel, in dem sich vornehmlich das Regenwasser sammelt. Auf der Oberfläche spiegeln sich die Baumkronen und hinter ihnen die Wolken. Wenn es regnet, kräuselt sich das Wasser und umspielt herabgefallene Äste. Umgestürzte Stämme vermodern in der seichten Uferzone. Ein gewöhnlicher Teich im Wald eben, Angebot für vielerlei Tiere und Pflanzen, die in und von seinem Wasser leben.   
So auch für die Bewohner der Blätterschichten auf dem Boden.   
Den Winter über geschieht nicht viel. Kaum ist jedoch der Frost verschwunden, wacht es rund um das Wasserloch auf: Zuerst ertönt Gequake, laut und gegenläufig, dann kriecht und hüpft es unter den Blättern des Vorherbstes und es hat ein Ziel: Den Teich, besonders das flache Uferwasser. Eine Unzahl von Krötenweibchen schleppen sich mit ihren männlichen Artgenossen ab.   
In der Randzone des Gewässers angelangt, kauern sich die Krötenweibchen mit ihrer temporären Last auf dem Rücken in die seichte Uferzone und schlingen ihre Laichschnüre um die Stängel der Wasserpflanzen. Für alle ist Platz, für alle ist Wasser da. Der Teich nimmt auf. Dutzende, Hunderte, Tausende, solange bis das Flachwasser von langen Perlenschnüren durchzogen ist. Ist dies erledigt, verschwinden die Kröten, diesmal jedoch einzeln, unter die faulenden Blätter des Vorjahres und überlassen die Nachkommenschaft sich selbst.   
Die freut sich und wächst.   
Die schwarzen Punkte in der Gallerthülle der Eier teilen sich und werden größer. Sie bilden Formen aus und beginnen, sich zu bewegen. Wer nicht in den Mäulern irgendwelcher kleineren Fische landet, darf nach angemessener Zeit schlüpfen. Aus der beengenden Eihülle hinein in das Universum des Teiches. Kaulquappen nennt sich das Gewimmel. Nebeneinander. Übereinander. Durcheinander und lautlos. Stromlinienförmig wuseln sie um die Pflanzenstängel herum. Es geht ihnen gut, den kleinen Wesen auf dem Weg zum Krötesein.   
Sie kennen nur sich, das Wasser und die Schwebeteilchen, die sie fressen. Davon gibt es genug. Glücklicherweise.   
Also schwimmen die Kaulquappen im Uferbereich des Gewässers in wahren Schwärmen umher und freuen sich an ihrem Dasein. Außer Fressen und Wachsen brauchen sie nichts zu tun. Ein Paradies der Selbstzufriedenheit, dieses trübe Wasser – wäre da nicht das ein oder andere hungrige Fischlein aus den tieferen Zonen. Aber auch so gibt es ihrer genug, der kleinen Quappen, und ein paar Maulvoll weniger fallen nicht auf. Außer den Betroffenen selbst natürlich, aber auch das nur kurz.   
Alles in allem könnten die Zustände paradiesisch sein, wenn nicht – wann hat es seinen Anfang genommen? Als sich die ersten Beinchen entwickelt und sich dadurch sowohl Schnelligkeit als auch Reichweite vergrößert haben?   
Die Quappen wissen es nicht. Sie vermögen solche Fragen nicht zu beantworten. Sie können fressen, sie können schwimmen, aber sonst fehlt ihnen einiges. Das wird später kommen. Sie sind ja noch jung, gerade am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung. 

Auch die alten, mächtigen Bäume, die da um den Teich herumstehen, werden keine Auskunft geben. Warum sollten sich diese jahrhundertealten Gewächse um das kleine schnellebige Gewimmel zu ihren Wurzeln kümmern? Es genügt ihnen, Schattenbilder auf das Wasser zu werfen und die herunterfallenden Blätter die Oberfläche kräuseln zu lassen. Die Bäume müssen sich nicht mit den Quappen gemein machen. Auch nicht mit bebeinten und bearmten Quappen, die ihre Körpergröße alle paar Tage verdoppeln.   
Mit gesteigerter Mobilität kommt Rivalität. Als biete die Flachwasserzone zu wenig Platz. Wer ist der Schnellste? Wer bekommt genug, mehr, am meisten zu fressen? Wer entwickelt sich am raschesten? DAS ist das Wichtigste geworden. Das übertönt, überhöht gleichsam das Streben nach dem puren Überleben. Und hilft dabei.   
Zumindest denen, die sich am eifrigsten entwickeln.   
Halten sich doch in dem Teich weitere Lebewesen auf. Große, starke, hungrige. Diverse Fische zum Beispiel, die nun öfters zum Fressen kommen. Sie schießen aus der tiefen Mitte des Gewässers in die seichten Uferzonen und pflücken sich eine Maulvoll des Gewimmels. Oder zwei, oder auch mehrere.   
Wie das die Quappen nun durcheinander bringt!   
Die Fische stören den Frieden. Und treiben damit die Entwicklung voran.   
Die Quappen beeilen sich, zu wachsen. Sie strecken ihre Ärmchen und Beinchen, damit sie sich schneller in Sicherheit bringen können. Den Stärksten gelingt das zuerst. Die Schwächeren dagegen werden ins dunkle, kalte Tiefwasser abgedrängt, dorthin, wo die Fische warten. Das freut die Fische. So wird der Quappen weniger, was auf den ersten Blick nicht weiter auffällt. Gleicht doch die gesteigerte Körpergröße die geschwundene Anzahl aus. Dummerweise haben die nun gewachsenen Tierchen weitergehende Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Nicht nur die Fische räubern unter ihnen, nein, nun stoßen auch von oben die Vögel hinab. Da hilft kein Auseinanderflitzen, kein Verstecken unter Steinen. Die Schnäbel finden immer. Es wird lichter im Teich.   
Die Zeit der Ruhe und Selbstgenügsamkeit ist vorbei. Endgültig.   
Zudem wird es heißer. Die Sonne brennt den halben Tag hinunter und die Baumkronen spenden nicht genügend Schatten, das Gewässer vor ihr zu behüten. So wird der Teich endgültig zum Tümpel. Trübt ein, modert vor sich hin, schrumpft. Zumindest in den Seichtwasserzonen.   
Das treibt die Quappen an. Sie fressen und sie werden größer. Sie können sich nicht schnell genug vorwärts entwickeln. Es geht ums pure Überleben.   
Ärmchen und Beinchen – wachsen sollen sie! Was sie auch tun, bei den einen schneller, den anderen weniger schnell. Dann zieht sich der Schwanz zurück, wird zum Stummel. Auch die Atmung stellt sich um. Dies ist das Aufbruchssignal!   
Diejenigen, die soweit sind, erklimmen das Ufer. Krabbel und Hüpf, die, die können, entweichen dem einst nährenden, schützenden, nun zum Gefängnis gewordenen Tümpel. Die Ufer hinauf, und ab unters feuchte Laub!   
Dort lässt es sich besser sein. Dort brennt weder die Sonne, noch gibt es gierige Fischmäuler. Die Begrenztheit des Gewässers liegt hinter ihnen. 

Den Bäumen sind diese Vorgänge weiterhin gleichgültig. Die Bäume stehen da, wie sie es seit Zeiten tun und recken ihre Äste in den Himmel. Für sie ist es nicht von Interesse, dass Neues geschieht. Dass die zu Kröten gewordenen Quappen mehr vermögen, als nur zu hüpfen: Mit der Eroberung des Ufers haben die Kröten die Fähigkeit erworben, Laut zu geben. Sie können nun Quaken. Die Umwelt beschallen. Was sie ausgiebigst tun, Tag und Nacht.   
Für derart kleine Geschöpfe mutet das seltsam an, wenn nicht sogar unverschämt. Gerade im Angesicht der Jahrhunderte alten Bäume, an deren Wurzeln sie herumkriechen. Die Kröten machen sich über solche Dinge keinerlei Gedanken, derartige moralische Kategorien sind ihnen fremd. Stattdessen nutzen sie ihre neugewonnene Befähigung, allen mitzuteilen, dass sie da sind. Dem Tümpel entronnen und ebenso den gefräßigen Fischen.   
Außerhalb des Wassers schützt die Kröten das Laub. Darunter verstecken sie sich und sie quaken. Quakend sehen sie zu, wie die Sonne ihren Teich bis auf eine Pfütze eintrocknen lässt. Sehen zu, wie die letzten Quappen, diese Nachzügler, die, die sich mit ihrer Metamorphose nicht genug geeilt haben, im lauwarmen Wasser zuerst langsamer werden, dann ersticken und schließlich unter den Sonnenstrahlen einschrumpfen. Tot sind sie da schon lange. Sie waren mit ihrer Entwicklung zu langsam gewesen. Selbst Schuld!   
Die Überlebenden kümmert das nicht. Im Wettstreit miteinander erproben sie die neu gewonnene Fertigkeit. Konkurrenzgebaren, eine gegen die anderen, aber nie alle zusammen gegen die Eine.   
Denn eine Kröte sticht stimmlich hervor. Sie ist die Lauteste. Natürlich.   
Einer ist immer der Lauteste, Schnellste, Beste.   
Warum sollte das ausgerechnet bei den Kröten anders sein?   
Die anderen sind entsetzt, als sie bemerken, dass sie sich neben dieser Stimmgewalt leise anhören. Wie kann sich jemand nur soviel herausnehmen und alle übertönen? Sie strengen sich an, es diesem Frechling gleichzutun, jede einzelne für sich. Das macht Lärm. Aber nutzt nicht. Denn einer ist immer am Lautesten und bleibt es auch.   
Das lässt die anderen verstummen, irgendwann. Die Freude über diese Fertigkeit ist dahin. Jetzt wird nur noch aus Notwendigkeit gequakt.   
Die Bäume achten nicht auf die Dramen zu ihren Wurzeln. Sie haben Besseres zu tun. Sie werfen ihre Blätter herab, auf laute wie auf leise Kröten und machen sich winterfertig. Es wird nass, und dann fällt Schnee.   
Da verstummt das Gequake.   
Bis zum nächsten Frühjahr. Ein paar Stimmen sind nach der Kälte übrig und führen den Wettstreit weiter. Immerhin ist die Entwicklung von Kaulquappe zu Kröte mühselig und gefahrenvoll gewesen. Was lauthals verkündet wird, auch wenn es niemanden interessiert.


End file.
